The Wizarding Afterworld
by hermoinelvsronald
Summary: This fic is in response to mackgirl's Character Challenge. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Adress Tonks

This fic is in response to mackgirl's Character Challenge

This fic is in response to mackgirl's Character Challenge.I own nothing but the characters I make up. By the way I know that everything is not in chronological order, I make it suit the story.

Table 2

1. Address – Tonks!

--

The sun was just setting and the dusk light fell through the wind.

They had met at the address they had discussed last time they talked.

Tonks' red hair was blazing in the wind as she moved he head up to look into his black eyes which were glazed over full of tears.

She moved to get up , her eyes also brimming with tears.

--

I apologise before more chapters are posted most wil be cliffhangers that make no sense until you read the next one.

THis is my first challange and probably the first FanFic i will finish!


	2. Chapter 2 Baby Remus

This fic is in response to mackgirl's Character Challenge

This fic is in response to mackgirl's Character Challenge.I own nothing but the characters I make up. By the way I know that everything is not in chronological order, I make it suit the story.

Table 2

2. Baby – Remus

--

She couldn't get up , the bundle in her hands squirmed.

She was holding their baby.

The one they had miscarried before the battle began , beofre they knew of the battle to come .

It was amazing who and what you could find in the after world.

Remus smiled and looked lovingly at both women.

Tonks stood up and handed baby Dianne to Remus.

--

Thanks to everyones ideas that i stole from other Fanfics!


	3. Chapter 3 Common Room James

This fic is in response to mackgirl's Character Challenge

This fic is in response to mackgirl's Character Challenge. I own nothing but the characters I make up. By the way I know that everything is not in chronological order, I make it suit the story.

Table 2

3. Common Room – James Potter

He thought back and remembered the first time he laid eyes on Tonks in the Gryffindor common room.

Remus had been one of the cool seniors and she was a junior, James had been sitting next to him in their favourite arm chairs.

And now James was the one sitting next to him in the next life.

James was the one who had pushed for them to find Dianne in the afterword, he had looked and looked with them until the came to the great nursery. Once there they had been drawn to the cot holding her. She was the one they were looking for and somehow she was looking for them.

James had been Remus' best friend since they met on Hogwarts express and they knew everything about each other.

Please Review!

Next Chapter – Lily Potter/Evans


	4. Chapter 4 Prefect Lily

This fic is in response to mackgirl's Character Challenge. I own nothing but the characters I make up. By the way I know that everything is not in chronological order, I make it suit the story.

Table 2

4. Prefect – Lily Potter

--

Lily was the perfect wife and mother in her own life and her after life. She looked after James who was to her left holding Dianne. And Tonks and Remus who always had a knack of knowing when she was cooking a roast and popping over ( although you couldn't apparate in the afterworld you could still get to where you wanted to just by clicking your fingers and thinking where you wanted to go much easier then having to do .

She sighs as she remembers when lily and James became an item in their last year at Hogwarts, when Lily and Remus were prefects and some of James' ego had subsided.

Just like any real romance they fell head over heels in love and couldn't wait to be together all the time. It was the same in the afterlife as well, they were always happy and grateful for the friends and family that surrounded them.

--

This is my first challenge and I have finished writing all the chapters I'm getting them up as fast as I can

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5 Water Sirius

Table 2

5. Water – Sirius

--

Sirius sat next to James the waterfall behind them glowed blue with the lights falling on the water

Sirius wished he could do all the spells he used to, in the afterworld, only some of the spells worked and he was still working out what worked and what didn't

He found on his first day in the afterworld that Lumos and Accio worked thank Merlin

--

This is my first challenge and I have finished writing all the chapters I'm getting them up as fast as I can

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6 Wall Regulus Black

6

6. Wall – Regulus Black

--

Regulus was standing in the background and watched the scene unfold in front of him, he was leaning against the wall staring at his brother surrounded by his friends wishing he had spent his life making friends like those instead of the ones he did

He walks over to his brother and sits beside him and they look at each other and smile the way they used to when they had played a trick on Kreacher or mother

He joins the group then looks at Sirius and says "thanks bro" then turns to coo at Dianne

--

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7 Corridor COlin

7

7. Corridor - Colin Creevy

--

In the distance in a small cottage Colin looked down the corridor of the house he shared with his grandparents

He looked to his left and in the mirror shone out the grimly looking boy he way since his death

He looked to his right and saw the pictures of his former life with his family; well at least Dennis was getting top grades in his last year at Hogwarts

He was said to be dux of the year

--

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8 Space Dumbledore

8

8. Space - Dumbledore

--

The space his found all his books in Creevy's garage that he shared with his family's next door

He had claimed the garage for the library first day in the afterworld

He smiled and walked into the house seeing Snape at the table talking to Arania about magic while his mother looked on baking cookies. He was home with the people he loved and he was happy

--

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9 Requirement Snape

8

9. Requirement – Severus Snape

--

He had almost lived in the room of requirement when he was at Hogwarts.

He sighs as he remembers the antics Harry had with his old half blood prince potions book

"Roonil Wazlib "he said aloud "James would love that story"

He turns walks out the door, heading in the direction of the Potters house

--

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10 Defeated Gellert

10

10. Defeated - Gellert Grindelewald

--

Gellert lived in a small house down from the Potters.

Thinking to himself he thought he should go and thank Voldy (as he was now called)

Being dead and defeated had been the best thing to happen to him, his life used to be filled with the waiting game of death

The wand did that to your life

Now his after life was turning out just dandy and filled with candy

He smiled as he saw Snape walking down the street and he went to join him

--

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11 Wizard Crabbe

11

11. Wizard - Crabbe

--

Crabbe could have been a great wizard but he had been born into the wrong family and been sorted into the wrong house and shelved with the wrong sort of friends

He wonders what his life would have been like if he had been in Gryffindor and if he had been in Dumbledore's army

If only his father hadn't been a death eater, associated with other death eaters……

He thinks...If only……….

In his afterlife he made all his own choices and he apart from his fright of fire

Living with Moody was like living a new life.

Although now all he had to worry about was constant vigilance

--

Please review


	12. Chapter 12 Enchanted Moody

12

12. Enchanted - Moody

--

Moody looked through his blue eyes, his enchanted eye had been left back in his old life

He wished he still had the skills it gave him like being able to see behind himself and being able to zoom up on things

Some things you can't replace but seeing Tonks happy it made him so happy

His after life was turning out to be great better than his real life and more of his own body then it had too

He never had a family

Maybe he could make this his family

--

Please review I solemnly swear I will reply to all reviews

Even if they only say one word


	13. Chapter 13 Pyjamas Merope Gaunt

13

13. Pyjamas - Merope

--

She lived in a little house at the end of the street, still gazing out at the street and at Tom Riddle but now she was not obsessed

Not any more at least, they had became good friends once she had explained everything

She had never wanted him to live a forced life

She laughed at herself now

Of all the things she did

And all the things she could have done

And all the changes they would have made

But

She was genuinely satisfied with her life now

She practically lived in her pyjamas and survived on chocolate

"Merope, this is the life "she said to herself humbly

--

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14 Noise Voldy

14 noise - Voldy

14 noise – Voldy

--

Lord Voldypants (or Voldy) as he was now called, at Kransky Prison of the after world, was sitting in his cell which would be his home for his entire afterlife

He had felt no remorse for his actions and crimes a punishable offence by death

He heard a noise, a jingling of keys through fumbled hands "you have a visitor"

(to be continued in the last chapter)

--

Please review

begs


	15. Chapter 15 Truth Cedric

15Truth - Cedric

15 Truth – Cedric

--

Living in an afterworld bachelor pad Cedric loved the after life

He was a triwizard part champion and a good looking prospect for any witch

But

The truth was he preferred wizards

He had been using witches to cover his real desires

For his parent's sake

They were strict with their children and they were always taught to achieve and excel

Now he didn't have them breathing down his neck

He was free

--

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16 Battle Fred

16Battle - Fred

16 Battle – Fred

--

Fred was sitting in his own place next door to Cedric Diggory's house

He was thinking about how battle deaths were revered in the afterlife

He was treated like a king

He had all the girls he could dream of, but all he could think about was the boy that used to play seeker for Hufflepuff that he only had eyes for

--

Please review


	17. Chapter 17 Cage Hedwig

17Cage - Hedwig

17 Cage – Hedwig

--

Sitting on James shoulder he felt like he was home with harry

He had left the life with harry behind the day he died at the bottom of his cage

That stupid cage where the Dursleys kept him

Literally he had been caged and harry was done so socially

Now he was free

--

Please review!

Sorry it's so short


	18. Chapter 18 Charm Barty Crouch

18Charm- Barty Crouch

18 Charm- Barty Crouch

--

He turned on the charm for the girls at the party much to the despair and cringing of Lizzy.

It had taken Barty 4 hours being dead before finding Lizzy

He spent the next 3 hours confessing what had happened that year and cried in her arms

He was happy now that he was with someone that loved him unconditionally and didn't try and hurt him

Unlike their son that killed both his parents

Finally he was free – Thank Winky

--

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19 Locket Tom Riddle Senior

19Locket- Tom Riddle ( Voldy's Muggle Dad)

19Locket- Tom Riddle (Voldy's Muggle Dad)

--

The Muggle tramp was nothing compared Tom Riddle; he was killed by his own son

The one he had never seen before the night of his death

His son looked exactly like he had at the same age

He was the son he had never wanted nor needed

He disowned him as soon as he reached the afterlife

He heard the tales of a lord Voldemort once known as Tom Marlvolo Riddle

Once he had talked to Dumbledore he found the real reason his son had been holding that locket and the ring

The one he had seen years ago

--

Thanks for Reading

Please review


	20. Chapter 20 Box Peter Pettigrew

20Box - Peter Petigrew / Wormtail

20 Box - Peter Pettigrew / Wormtail

--

Peter sat at the steps of his home on the outskirts of town

It was not the slums nor the ghettos as they didn't exist in the afterlife

His house looked like a box from the outside, one filled with very little colour or furniture

Not that he needed it all he needed was space to think about his actions

The ones that killed Lily and James and caused his own from death eaters after the battle

They had never liked him

The first day he got to the afterworld he apologized to everyone and begged for forgiveness on his hands and knees

They gave it to him

Only because he was responsible for saving Harry at the Malfoy Manor

Not because of love, kindness or friendship

They would never be friends - no more marauders

--

Thanks for reading please review


	21. Chapter 21 Curtain Ted Tonks

21Curtain - Ted Tonks

21Curtain - Ted Tonks

--

He was sitting in his home missing his wife more and more everyday, Ted had the feeling that she was missing him to

He knew she was still needed to be alive

Helping their grandson make his way in the world before joining him

He looked through the curtain of his afterworld place and saw Snape going down the street

Moody was following him, Ted knew where they were going, and he stepped out of his house to join them

For now he enjoyed the company of the family and friends that surrounded him

Until his Anne joined him once again in holy matrimony

--

Thanks for reading

Please review

All comments replied to


	22. Chapter 22 Squib Charity Burbage

22Squib - Charity Burbage

22Squib - Charity Burbage

--

Being a professor of Muggle studies was the best job she could have ever hoped for

She was grateful of Dumbledore of giving her the job

She didn't know where she fit being a squib

She was an outcast of both worlds, magic and Muggle

Now in the afterlife her squib skills were gone and without kwik spell she could do magic

All by herself, after all the years longing for the use of Accio when she saw students do it she could now do it too

--

Please join the review revolution and review my chapter and story

Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23 HouseElf Dobby

23House Elf - Dobby

23 House Elf – Dobby

--

In the afterworld Dobby did everything he wanted

He could spend all day in the library learning about the history of great witches and wizards

He also enjoyed sometimes finding his or Harry's name (his was less frequent)

Then he could come home at any hour to the Potters

Cook dinner for them and him

A pleasure he still took part in

Through death Dobby now really was a free elf

--

Thanks for reading


	24. Chapter 24 Commission Nicholas Flamel

24Commision - Nicholas Flamel

24 Commission - Nicholas Flamel

--

Sitting in Dumbledore's library Nicholas was writing his memoirs in his afterlife

What a book it would be he was earning 1200 afterworld dollars on commission to write it

He knew had a deadline (although the world dead and death were never used in this life)

After all the entire afterlife council really wanted the 12 volumes of his life in their library

Living next to his old friend was also helpful as he always had a friend to read his adventures too.

--

Thanks for reading


	25. Chapter 25 Cloak Bellatrix Lestrange

25-Cloak - Bellastix Lestrange

25-Cloak - Bellatrix Lestrange

--

In the cloak of darkness Bella slowly crept towards the dark cell in Kransky Prison

"Lord?" She says softly her voice shaking as her eyes search the cell for Voldy

"I just wanted to know lord, now that were in the afterlife and that we have no restraints or other people to worry about

Do you love me?"

A cold voice answered the question with no resignation at all

"I have no wish to love, the heart to do so or the inclination"

--

THE END

Thanks for the challenge

I'm not that a good writer just good ideas that I ruin in story form!

Thanks to Wikipedia, Harry Potter wiki and the leaky cauldron and so many other hp websites for all our information .

My mum never wants to hear about dumbydorf or the hursleys again.


End file.
